Trouble in Alaska
by misses-miscellaneous
Summary: When the team goes to Alaska to solve a case and catch a criminal. They get more than what they bargained for. The team gets captured by two long lost members of the Broussard family. Can they find a way out before it's too late. And what consequences may be in store for Agent Brody.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. Thanks for reading this. Please tell me what you think. :)**

"Pack your bags. We're heading to Alaska. We've located Crayton Phillips somewhere in the mountains.

"You got it King.", LaSalle said flashing one of his famous grins. "Should I take some snow gear just in case we get done early?", LaSalle asked, displaying the side of him that looked more like a little boy than a tough federal agent.

"Fine, oh, tell Brody to pack her bag too.", Pride ordered as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

LaSalle ran in the locker room and saw Brody who was washing her hands.

"Pack your bag Miss Brody, were gonna catch some bad guys then if we get done early we're gonna make a snow man and snow angels and...uhh...whatever else you do in the snow. You gotta know some stuff, ya know, since ya lived in Michigan when you were a little girl. How much snow..."

LaSalle was cut off by the agent who threw her hands up trying to stop the endless flow of words that were pouring from her partners mouth. "Okay LaSalle calm down.", Brody said as she laughed a little. "We have to find the man first.", Brody said as she walked over to her locker and pulled out a small duffel bag. She took out some clothes and carefully packed them inside.

"We will and when we do, you're gonna help me make a snow man. You gotta be like an expert or something since you lived in all that snow.", LaSalle said as he packed his duffel bag. He threw in some extra gloves and hats just in case.

"Ha! Hardly. That was Emily. She was the best at making snowmen. I however, was better at making caves and snow angels.", Brody said as she finished packing and zipped her bag.

"Oh, well, we can make those too.", LaSalle said. He finished packing and glanced over at Brody who was looking at him and smiling.

"What?", LaSalle asked playfully.

"Nothin.", Brody said smiling.

"Are you guys done yet? It's time to leave!", Pride yelled from the other room.

"We'll be right out." Brody said as he picked up her bag and headed towards the door. LaSalle followed her out and they all boarded the helicopter. Loretta decided to go along. After all, she had absolutely nothing else to do and she just loved to travel and see new places. She would just stay in the cabin while the team went out and looked for the suspect.

* * *

Only a few more minutes and they would be landing on the ice covered pond. Brody was feeling somewhat nervous, she didn't know why so she just suppressed the feeling and looked over at LaSalle who was looking out the window in amazement.

"I've never seen so much snow in my whole life.", LaSalle said, more talking to himself than to anyone else.

The helicopter landed with a slight skid across the ice causing everyone to grab a hold to the bars above them.

When the skidding finally stopped they all climbed out and carefully walked across the ice. Hand in hand they slowly made their way to the cabin. They were almost off the ice when Chris fell, followed by Merri, followed by Loretta, and finally taking Pride down with the rest of them. The four friends laid in a heap of laughter and winter coats. LaSalle and Brody were the first to control their laughter and get up. The two junior agents helped up their senior agent and Loretta and they finally made it inside the cabin.

They all settled into the two-bedroom and two-bathroom cabin, fully equipped with a kitchen and a living room.

Luckily, each room had two beds. LaSalle and Pride took that smaller room and Brody and Loretta took the bigger one.

LaSalle and Brody unpacked their bags and put their clothes in drawers. They then put on some heavy winter boots and met in the hall.

"Ya ready?", Pride asked, pulling a goofy looking hat over his head.

The two younger agents couldn't help but laugh at their boss.

"As ready as we'll ever be.", They said as they headed towards the door.

"Be careful!", Loretta said.

"Don't worry Loretta we'll be fine.", pride said as they walked out the door.

* * *

They were almost up the mountain.

"There's no sign of him anywhere.", Brody said as she looked around the snow covered mountain. The snow was up to their knees.

"I don't think I've ever been this exhausted in my life!", LaSalle exclaimed as he took another step.

"Hey guys do you hear that?", Pride asked, silencing the two younger agents.

They all listened and all heard a sound only Brody could recognize.

"Avalanche", Brody whispered. "Run!", She screamed as they all started running as fast as they could through the deep snow.

 **Please tell me what you think. I'm not sure where to go with this yet. Thanks for reading. I'll try to update soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this story. Suggestions are always welcome! Enjoy :)**

"Run!", Brody screamed as they all started running as fast as they could down the mountain. The shaking of the ground below them caused Pride to lose his balance. He fell in the knee deep snow and was quickly helped back up by the two junior agents.

"Come on! Keep running!", LaSalle yelled.

"No time for that!", Brody screamed as the snow was now only a few yards away.

They frantically looked around and saw no escape. They were standing by a small cliff that they hadn't seen before, it was definitely hidded from everything. As soon as they decided on what they were going to do, the snow swept them off their feet and they tumbled around, losing track of what direction they were going. They all hit the ground with a thud and they slowly pulled their bodies up from the cold hard ground. From what they could tell, there was nothing broken, except the only cell phone they brought and a pair of sunglasses.

"Are you two alright?", Pride groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Been better.", they both groaned in unison.

Standing up, they examined their surroundings. They were in a cave, the only visible entrance was packed full of snow. As their eyes adjusted to the dimness of the cave, they realized that they were not alone.

"Hello?" Pride said, sounding louder than he intended. The team waited in silence for a few moments.

Two men then emerged from the shadowy darkness. They had to be at least six feet tall.

"Who are you?", Brody asked curiously, but also cautiously at the same time.

"Depends, who are you?", the bigger man said narrowing his eyes on Brody.

"I'm Special Agent, Brody and this is Special Agents Pride and LaSalle.", Brody explained to the man. "Your turn, who are you"

"Thomas and Charles Broussard. And we don't like federal agents.", he said with growing anger in his voice.

"I thought you were dead.", Pride said as more of a question than a statement.

"Well, ya though wrong.", the man said, taking a step towards Pride.

Brody glanced over at LaSalle, she slowly reached for her gun.

"I wouldn't do that miss.", the an said as he pointed to his own gun.

 _Shit!_ Brody thought when she didn't feel the gun in its holster. It must've got knocked out when they fell. Her eyes widened when LaSalle appeared to not have his gun either. She then looked over at Pride's holster, which also appeared empty.

"Oh don't you worry darlin'" the bigger man said as he watched Brody look at LaSalle and Pride. He held her chin and brought her close to his face. His breath smelled sour, she assumed from whiskey or moonshine.

"Remove your hand now." Brody demanded firmly.

"Oh We've got a sassy one here have we?" The man said, mockingly. "We can fix that real soon." The man then slapped her cheek.

Anger burned in the pit of her stomach, but she decided it was best of she didn't start anything. No one had any weapons but the Broussards.

"Don't you touch her.", LaSalle commanded.

"Aww how cute, agents protecting agents. Well guess what? I don't care. Chain em up!", the man commanded.

They all walked against their will to the wall with sets of handcuffs. Pride sat on the right, Brody was in the middle and LaSalle was on the left.

Brody's face burned from where the man slapped her, but it was nothing compare to her anger. She struggled against the cuffs, rubbing her wrists raw in the process.

"Calm down Brody, we'll get out.", Pride said, noddingat Brody and LaSalle.

"Doubtful.", Thomas said as he sharpened his knives in front of the three agents.

"Ah, all finished.", He said as he held his knife up in the air to get a better look at it.

"Now who wants to go first? Oh, no one? Well, lets start with the oldest. Special Agent Dwayne Pride.", the man said snickering, throwing the knife down on the ground and staring Pride in the eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy. If you have any ideas on where I should go with this please feel free to send them to me in either a review or a private message. :)**

Pride glared at the Broussard brother. He didn't want to show his fear and he was doing pretty good.

"Well come on, get on with it.", Pride said.

"Ya see, not quite yet, I'm going to start small. So maybe if I'm lucky, I'll make your death last for days!", He said with a crazy glint in his eye.

Pride puffed out a breath he had been holding when the man punched his face, causing his head to spin and the taste of blood entered his mouth from the nasty gash on his lip.

The two junior agents watched in horror as they saw their boss and friend get brutally beaten by literal scum of earth.

"Stop! Just stop.", the two agents kept repeating in a tone the agents themselves couldn't even recognize.

"Oh, somebody else wants a turn!", the man laughed wickedly.

He stopped beating Pride and looked over at LaSalle. "You next."

Thomas picked up his razor-sharp knife headed towards LaSalle. Without thinking, Brody raised her leg up just enough to trip him. He fell and cut his arm causing blood to rapidly spill out of the cut.

"Oh you Bitch! You're really didn't mean that did you?", He sneered.

Her whole body froze as she stared in his cold eyes. He then angrily picked up the knife and stabbed it in her thigh. Her head flew back against the wall as she took a sharp breath in order to stop a scream. _Don't show him weakness, it's what he wants. Don't show weakness! Don't show weakness!_ She thought.

"Do something! Come on!", He growled.

He then started slapping her face. Merri's once white porcelain skin is now an angry shade of red. After seeing hardly any reaction Thomas wrapped his hands around her neck. He squeezed as hard as he could causing her to gasp and choke for air. She tried to squirm away from his grip but she failed miserably. Her eyes started to roll back in her head. Then he suddenly stopped, she leaned forward heaving and breathing as much air as possible.

"No passing out allowed, we need ya awake for this next part.", He said sporting a hideously boyish grin.

Brody looked over at LaSalle who was struggling against the chains tying to get his hands on the Broussard brother. He saw Brody looking at him and he gave a subtle nod of his head to ask if she was alright. Brody nodded her head in response.

Thomas then left the room and arrived a few minutes later with his brother Charles.

Thomas took a key and unlocked Brody's handcuffs.

"W-what are you doing?", She asked as the men took her by the forearm and slammed her chest against the cold cave floor. They then unbuttoned her pants. Now realizing what they we're doing she started kicking and trying to get away. Unfortunately the man had his elbow on her back, disabling her to move more than a few inches. They continued pulling her pants down revealing her black underwear.

"Stop! Don't you touch her! Let her go!", the two agents screamed as they saw their partner getting stripped of her pants and dignity.

The brothers removed her boots and socks and threw them across the room. They the removed her coat and Kevlar, leaving her with only a fitted black T-shirt and a black pair of underwear.

They turned her around so she was facing Pride and LaSalle. Then they dragged her away into another part of the cave that was hidden from the two agents.

She was forced to lay on her back. Her skin touching the freezing rock. Thomas then remover his pants and she closed her eyes, trying to block out what was about to happen.

* * *

LaSalle and Pride heard a woman's scream from the other room. They both got a sick feeling in their stomach. They wondered what all they was doing to her. Suddenly, everything went silent...deadly silent.

 **haha sorry, I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Please tell me what you think! Enjoy! :)**

"Brody!" Pride yelled, fear evident in his voice.

"Brody!...Brody!" LaSalle yelled even louder. They were relieved when they saw the two men bring their very much alive Agent Brody back. Their relief was short-lived as their eyes drifted up to her face. They saw the evidence of tears on her cheeks and her eyes were red.

Thomas threw her in the middle of the floor and she stared up at him with no emotion.

"I don't think I'll be needing to lock you up.", He said as he looked Brody up and down with a sickly grin. "You've learned your lesson.", He said as he walked away to the other room.

Merri slowly crawled over to them, in obvious pain. She sat in between her two co-workers and focused on a spot in the rock wall.

After a few moments of silence Pride spoke.

"Are ya hurt?", Pride asked, regretting it the moment he said it.

"...I'm okay."

LaSalle looked over at the small but deep cut on her temple that was slowly trickling out blood.

"No you're not.", He said as he raised his hand that was shackled to the wall up to the cut and gently wiped the blood away with his thumb. She slightly hissed and closed her eyes.

"You're alright", he said, rubbing her shoulder.

She leaned her head against the freezing wall and stared off into space again.

LaSalle glanced over at Pride who was looking at him. The senior agent nodded towards Brody's bare legs that were covered in blood. He then looked over at LaSalle and cleared his throat.

"Let's get outta here", he whispered to Brody who was suddenly alert.

"How are we gonna do that King", LaSalle questioned.

"I don't have any cuffs on.", Brody said.

"Okay then. Go get em", Pride grinned.

Merri pushed herself up and stumbled over to where the doorway was. She hid beside the door frame and gave Pride the "ok".

Pride yelled and started pulling against the cuffs. Both the Broussard brothers ran in and completely missed her standing there. She rushed in the room and saw a key hanging on the wall, she quickly ran over and grabbed it. As soon as it was securely held in her palm she heard the Broussard brother speak.

"Where's the other agent?", Thomas screamed.

Without giving it a second thought, she came around the door and punched Thomas in the face. He cursed and fell, causing him to slam his head against the rock wall. He then mumbled something and was knocked out. She let out a small cry as Charles grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"I didn't think we'd be up to fighting this soon." The man said mockingly. "Ya know, since all of that fun we had in the other room."

"Shut up!", She screamed as she pounded her fists on his chest.

"Careful, don't wanna hurt yourself.", He said as he slammed her body into the wall. She them turned around and punched him in the jaw. He took her arm and flipped her over his shoulder. The female agent groaned and pulled herself up, she kicked him in the stomach and he grabbed her foot and pulled her closer to him. She quickly turned on him and ended up on top of his stomach, obviously winning. Charles felt the area around him and ended up finding a rock. He grabbed the rock and threw it at her face. Merri cried out in pain as the sharp edges impacted her lip and cheek. He grabbed her wrists and flipped her over. She struggled to free her hands from his grip, finally she kneed him in the groin and he released her arms. She found herself close to the shackles and took them and cuffed his hands to the wall. She then took the same rock he hit her with and smashed it into his temple, knocking him out cold.

Brody sat on the floor with her eyes closed breathing hard.

"Ya did good Brody.", Pride said.

"You really know how to kick some ass don't ya?", LaSalle asked as a grin spread over his face.

The two agent's voices brought her back to reality. She quickly crawled over and knelt beside Pride and LaSalle and unlocked their handcuffs.

"Let's get back to the cabin.", Pride said.

They all got up and walked over to the snow-packed cave entrance.

"If we all dig, we might be able to get out.",Brody said as she scooped away a huge handful of snow.

After about 20 minutes, the agents finally broke through and crawled out into the dark Alaskan night.

"Where are we?",Pride asked.

"I have no idea.",LaSalle answered.

They turned to Brody who managed to find one boot and her scarf. All she had was her boot, scarf, shirt, and underwear on. LaSalle quickly shed his outer layer and wrapped it around her.

"T-thanks LaSalle.", She said as her teeth shattered.

They then started walking towards a small group of pine trees.

"We'll camp here tonight, then we'll start early tomorrow morning.", Pride said to the two junior agents.

Pride laid down his coat for them to sit on while they slept. They then sat down and snuggled together and drifted off to sleep.

 **Please tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you like it. If anyone has any ideas feel free to send them to me through private messaging and/or reviews. I'd be happy to write it. :)**

Brody's eyes snapped open at the sound of the wind. Her heart was beating fast and she was trying to make sense of her surroundings. Finally she remembered where she was and what had happened. It had to be at least midnight, she had a long night ahead of her. It was starting to snow again and she shivered as the freezing air blew against her bare legs. LaSalle felt her shiver and opened his eyes, he hadn't been able to sleep. The sound of Brody's helpless screaming kept echoing in his head. LaSalle looked over at Brody who was intently staring at the stars above her.

"Can't sleep?.", He whispered.

"No.", She whispered back.

"Brody...I'm sorry."

"For what LaSalle?"

"I...I should've been able to save you, it's my fault, if you wouldn't of been trying to save me from getting beaten...maybe that wouldn't of happened. ", LaSalle said sadly.

"No, LaSalle please, it's not your fault."

The snow was steadily falling now. A wolf howled in the distance and Pride was awoken by it.

"What's the matter you two? Can't sleep?"Pride asked.

"No.", LaSalle said.

"Well, I haven't been sleeping very good either. What do ya say we try to find our cabin?"

"Sounds good to me King. How bout you Brody?" LaSalle said and then looked at Brody.

"Yeah, let's go." Brody said.

"Well okay then.", Pride said as he stood up and stretched. He put his hands down for LaSalle and Brody. They took his hands and pulled themselves up.

"So...uhh...which way?", LaSalle asked and he looked around at the fresh snow.

"I have no idea.", Brody said.

"Hey isn't over there where we started this morning?", LaSalle asked with excitement in his voice.

"It might be.", Pride said.

"Yeah, it is. I remember that strange looking rock.", Brody said as she pointed towards the rock.

They all started walking towards the rock. The snow was getting heavier making it harder to see. Brody started shivering again. The cold was almost unbearable and her legs were covered in goosebumps. She only had one shoe and she didn't know how much longer she could walk in the snow with her other bare foot. LaSalle noticed this and grew extremely concerned by the way she was limping.

"Oh God Brody! You're missing a shoe, why didn't you say anything?", LaSalle asked.

"I...um...we're almost back anyways and I didn't want to bother you...", Brody said as she stared down at the snow.

"Come here, I'll carry ya.", LaSalle said as he walked towards Brody.

"No thanks LaSalle. I'm fine.", Brody said as she backed away from him.

"You'll get frostbite.", LaSalle said looking over at Pride.

"He's right Brody. Let him carry you.", Pride said.

LaSalle picked her up and bridal carried her through the snow. Even if she didn't say it outloud, she had to admit it felt nice. She snuggled into his jacket and accidentally fell asleep.

"Hey King. Look.", LaSalle whispered as he nodded his head towards the female agent who was sleeping on his chest.

"Aww. Let her sleep. She needs it after what she's been through today."

"King...I feel like it's my fault."

"Christopher, you couldn't of done anything else. You tried as hard as I did. There was no stopping it.", Pride said.

"I know...It's just...Why did he do it to her?! She doesn't deserve this. And you know she's trying to not show her emotions even though it's tearing her apart inside."

"She just needs time to sort things out. Getting held captive isn't easy, getting beaten isn't easy, and getting raped sure as hell isn't easy either.",Pride said.

"Yeah...King! There's the cabin!", LaSalle yelled as he and Pride started running towards the door.

They reached the door and knocked a few times. A tired looking Loretta opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw the three snow covered agents standing in her doorway.

"Oh! Come in. Get those wet clothes off before you catch a cold!",Loretta ordered as she ushered them inside.

LaSalle laid Brody down on the couch. She woke up as he did and looked around in a panic trying to figure out where she was at.

"It's okay. We're back at the cabin, we're safe."LaSalle said.

"Why wouldn't you be safe? What happened?" Loretta questioned.

"We ran into Thomas and Charles Broussard. Let's just say they weren't too happy.",Pride said as he took off his soaked jacket and boots.

"They held us captive.", LaSalle said as he slipped off his long sleeve shirt revealing a black T-shirt. He winced as the material rubbed against his raw and skinned wrists.

"Better put something on those so they don't get infected. Pride, get some ice for that bruise on your head. Merri are you okay?", Loretta asked.

"Yes.", Brody said covering up her emotions with a smile.

"Are you sure? Yup have a pretty deep cut in your leg. Is that from a knife?"

"Oh, it's just a scratch.", Brody insisted.

"Why don't you try telling the truth Brody?", Pride said.

"Well fine, he stabbed me with a knife. It's only an inch or two deep.",Brody said, slightly annoyed.

"Anything else.", Pride asked.

Brody swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "They hurt me...", She said as she focused on the rug.

"What do you mean Merri?", Loretta asked.

Brody looked up at Loretta, not saying anything.

"Oh...I think I understand.", Loretta said as her eyes watered.

"I'm going to change my clothes now.",Brody said as she got up and walked to her room. She leaned against the sink and sank to the file floor.

* * *

Thomas woke up with a horrible headache. He looked around for the agents but they were nowhere in sight.

"You let them escape?", He screamed as Charles who was chained against the wall.

"I tried to stop em!"

"Well, that doesn't matter. That bitch, she took my keys. And you know what else that key opens?"

"The other set of handcuffs?"

"No you idiot! The case with all our drugs!" Thomas yelled as he got up and grabbed a gun off the table.

"What are you doing", Charles asked.

"What do you think? I'm gonna kill me an agent.", Thomas said as he loaded his gun and crawled through the clearing in the snow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love all of you, you're so nice! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are always nice. Thank you. :)**

Merri tapped her foot against the cold tile letting her tears flow freely now that she was away from everyone else. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to free herself from the graphic images that flooded her mind.

"Can I talk to you Merri?", Loretta asked while knocking on the door.

Brody jumped up quickly and splashed water on her face and dried it with a towel. She then unlocked the door and silently followed Loretta to their room.

"Merri, you know you can talk to me right?", Loretta said stroking one of Brody's curls.

"Well, yes...I...I just didn't want to show them weakness, I've already done enough. I couldn't even take care of myself back there in the cave.", Brody whispered as she fought back the tears that were welling in her eyes. She hated for Loretta to have to see her like this.

"You're very brave Merri, but it's okay to be weak sometimes." Loretta stated softly. Brody nodded her head and swallowed hard, not wanting to make eye contact with the older woman.

"Oh. Come here Merri." Loretta said as she outstretched her arms to the younger female agent. Brody leaned in to Loretta and hugged her tightly. A single tear ran down her face and she quickly wiped it away and composed herself.

"Thank you Loretta." Brody said, barely above a whisper. Loretta just patted her back and then looked Merri in the eyes.

"You're going to be okay." Loretta said. Brody forced herself to smile a bit. Brody then grabbed a shirt and some flannel pants then two women then walked out into the middle room where LaSalle and Pride were waiting.

"You guys hungry? We haven't eaten yet.", Pride asked as he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"How does eggs and bacon sound?", Pride asked.

"That sounds wonderful Dwayne.", Loretta answered.

Just then there was a loud knock on the door. Brody, being closest to it, stood up and opened it.

"Hello-", Brody was cut short by the familiar man holding a gun.

LaSalle watched as Brody's eyes filled with disbelief and she subconsciously backed up a few steps and tried to find words to warn her friends.

"LaSalle...", She said, barely above a whisper.

Thomas tightened his grip on the gun and aimed it to her head. Just as he pulled the trigger, LaSalle was already advancing across the room and jumping in front of the bullet. He cried out in pain as he collapsed to the floor.

Thomas charged in the room and as he did Loretta raised her pistol and shot him in the head, killing him instantly.

"LaSalle!" Brody screamed as she dropped to the floor beside him. "Why did you do that LaSalle? Why? Why did you do that?", She said as she cupped his chin in her hands and looked into his eyes that were filled with pain.

"Ah! I couldn't let ya get hurt.", He stated with a grimace.

"Oh LaSalle.", Brody said sadly.

"Where were ya hit Christopher?", Pride asked.

"My shoulder.", He said through gritted teeth.

"Can you move your arm?", Loretta asked. "Here, sit up for a minute.", She instructed as he slowly raised himself up to a sitting position.

"Yeah, ow...I think it went clear through."

"Sure did. I'll clean it out and dress it for you and them we can go to the hospital and have em take a look at you and Merri.", Loretta said, standing up from her kneeling position.

"No.", Brody stated.

"What?", Pride asked.

"LaSalle needs to go to the hospital now. Not me."

"Now Brody, you know you need to get checked out.",Pride said gently.

"Honestly the only thing I'm worried about right now is LaSalle. This is my fault, so he comes first."

"Doesn't look like anybody's going anywhere.", Loretta said, as she came back and glanced out the window.

They all turned to the window and saw the heavy snow falling from the sky and quickly piling up.

"Don't ya think we should do something...with...uh...Thomas?", LaSalle asked. Motioning towards the body laying a few feet inside the doorway.

"Probably.",Loretta said. "Maybe out in the snow until we have to explain all this to the director back home."

"I'll do it."Pride said.

"I'll help.", Brody said, walking over and grabbing his feet and lifting him up.

They both came inside and brushed the snow off of them.

"Looks like we're gonna be here to this snow clears out. Make yourself comfy. This might take a while.", Brody said.

 **Please review! I'm so very sorry for the grammar mistakes. Please forgive me. Suggestions welcome! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys. I'm back. I've kinda been in a place where I can't write...but I think I'm better now. :)**

One week later...

"Ya'll ready?" Pride asked as he hung up the landline telephone that now had service and looked at his team of agents who all had a terrible case of cabin fever. He noticed that LaSalle was looking intently out at the snow that was glistening in the sun. He was subconsciously rubbing his aching shoulder while it was being held in a sling.

"Not quite yet King. How long do we have?" LaSalle questioned as he looked back at Pride, a grin spreading across his face.

"A few hours. The plane still has to get here. Why?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Oh..I was just thinkin' that maybe agent Brody here would like to go play in the snow with me." He said as he glanced over at Brody who was leaning against the wall holding a cup of coffee.

"Well that's something you're gonna have to ask her." Pride said as he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, almost silently begging her to go with LaSalle.

"Well...Brody...do you wanna?" LaSalle asked as if he was a five year old. Brody noticed the boyish grin that spread across his face. A few moments passed as she contemplated it in her mind.

"But what about your shoulder?"

"Oh, that's okay. I won't put any pressure on it." LaSalle protested.

"Okay. Okay. Fine." Brody laughed as she pushed herself from the wall. Just let me get my stuff. LaSalle smiled even wider as he started to put on a few extra layers.

"You ready?" Brody asked as she reappeared from the bedroom, wearing snowpants, a heavy jacket, and gloves.

"Yes!" LaSalle said as he practically ran out the door, leaving agent Brody standing in the middle of the room.

"Wait up LaSalle!" Brody laughed. She saw him already down in the snow making snow balls.

"Glad you decided to join me." LaSalle joked as he pulled himself up from the ground.

"...So. Snowman or snowcave?" LaSalle asked.

"Obviously a snowcave." Brody said as she plopped down onto the ground and started to dig. LaSalle dropped down beside her and started to help with his good arm. After about ten minutes, they had dug out a cave that they would both fit in. They were panting hard, breathing in the cold air.

"Last one in has to buy lunch!" LaSalle challenged as they both dove into the cave, careful not to bump his arm. Brody landed on top of LaSalle.

"I won!" LaSalle said happily.

"Oh you did not!" Brody joked.

"Did so!" LaSalle said he flipped her over and pinned her to the cold, hard ground. Using his good arm to hold her wrists above her head.

"LaSalle please." Brody whimpered. "I ca- I can- I can't." She she said pathetically. This position brought back the painful memories of the the men in the cave. Her stomach twisted and she felt like she was going to throw up. LaSalle didn't understand what she was doing so he just gripped her arms tighter as she squirmed underneath him.

"LaSalle." Brody pleaded. "LaSalle get off of me!" She yelled as she thrashed around, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as the terror gripped her chest.

"No can do Brody." LaSalle said playfully. He didn't notice the fear in her eyes.

"Get off of me!" She begged again as she tried to calm her breathing to keep from hyperventilating.

"Haha. Not until you agree that I am the winner." He laughed as he stared at the snow walls around him.

"Get the he'll off of me!"she screamed threw him against the hard wall of the packed snow cave. She then drug herself to the back corner of the cave and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Brody cried as tears spilled down her face.

"Whoa Brody. Hey...It's okay don't cry. What's wrong?" He asked as he crawled up beside her and pulled her to his chest.

"I-I-I remembered the...cave. I...knew you wouldn't do that...but...but I couldn't help it." She said in between sobs.

"Oh Brody, I'd never do that and I'll never let anyone do that to you again. Do you understand? Never."

 **Wow LaSalle...Just wow... How could you be so clueless! Thanks for reading. I'll try to update soon. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Thanks for reading. Suggestions are welcome and constructive criticism as well. Enjoy as I put Brody through levels of mental torture. Sorry if you're not into that. :)**

Pride finished throwing the bags in the plane then climbed in and sat next to Loretta.

"Y'all ready to go home?" He asked his two junior agents who were looking quite pale.

"I've never been this hungry for a bowl of jambalaya in my whole life!" LaSalle exclaimed as he chuckled to himself. "How bout you Brody?"

"A nice green salad would be great." Brody said, smiling.

"You're just never gonna grow outta that northern girl stuff are ya?" LaSalle asked playfully.

"Never." Brody laughed as she stuffed her bag under the seat and buckled up.

* * *

A few hours later they arrived in the beautiful state of Louisiana. The plane stopped at the terminal and they got their bags and headed home.

"Ah. Warm New Orleans sunshine." Loretta remarked as they shoved their bags in the hot car that had been setting in the parking lot for at least a week. The team then all got into the car and headed back to the office. Pride and Loretta smiled when they saw the two younger agents leaning up against each other in the back seat.

"They sure have been through a lot." Loretta whispered.

"I know. I just hate myself that I couldn't protect either of them." Pride replied.

"Dwayne. There was nothing that you could have done. Christopher was shot and Merri was...well you know." Loretta said, looking back to make sure the agents were still sleeping.

"I keep trying to tell myself that." Pride said as he parked the car next to the office building.

"We're home." Loretta whispered to the two sleeping agents.

They both groaned in unison and sleepily opened their eyes. They then drug themselves out if the car and picked up their bags and walked back into the office.

"Let's all go home and relax? Sound good to everyone?" Pride asked the very tired looking agents.

"That sounds wonderful." Brody said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." LaSalle said as he yawned.

* * *

 **4 weeks later...**

"Is your arm still bothering you?" Brody asked sympathetically as LaSalle rubbed his shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm good." LaSalle said as he tipped back his chair. The two agents looked towards the door when they heard the voice of their senior agent.

"Dead sailor." Pride said, walking into the room.

"Good morning to you too King." LaSalle teased as he grabbed his stuff and went to the crime scene.

A few minutes later they arrived at a small house in the middle of town They then walked into the house, blood stained the floor and led a trail into the kitchen where a female laid dead on the floor.

"Died about 3:00 am this morning. A small gash in the head and it looks like a bullet went clear through her shoulder. Due to the amount of injury to her lower body, I would assume that the cause of death was rape. The poor girl." Loretta concluded sadly.

Brody felt her stomach churn at the mention of the word. Her face became pale as she stumbled back into the wall. LaSalle seemed to be the only one noticing Brody's change in behavior. Her hand then flew up to her mouth as she darted out the door and down the steps into the front yard. The whole team watched in shock as Brody emptied her breakfast onto the lawn.

"I'll uh go see if she's alright." LaSalle said as he stepped out of the door and walked up to Brody. He watched as she straightened up from her bent position as wiped her mouth on her sleeve and shuddered in disgust. She took a few calming breaths and walked over to LaSalle.

"Are you okay. Do ya need to go home? I can drive ya home." A concerned LaSalle asked her.

"Oh, no I'm fine. Something at breakfast probably just didn't agree with me." Brody assured him.

"Okay, well, if ya need anything. Just yell for me okay?" LaSalle said as he walked over to the car to put the camera away.

 **What is going on with Brody? I'll try to update soon. If you have any tips...suggestions...constructive criticism...Just plain criticism...whatever, just review or private message :)**

 **Sorry this chapter was so short. If I would've kept going I probably never would of been able to end it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Thank you for reading. Sorry it took so long, this has been a very hard chapter to write so reviews would be appreciated. :)**

After Loretta finished bagging the body, they loaded it into the coroner's truck and the team drove back to the office and began their research immediately.

"Her name was Alicia Marcus. Looks like she was a bit of an alcoholic but other than that, her record is spotless after she joined the navy." LaSalle stated.

"Our suspect's name is Bill Davis." Brody said. "A neighbor said that they had an argument last night and that it got pretty heated." Brody then got up and started to walk over to the screen. "She said that they were fighting over-" Brody stumbled and caught herself on the desk. She closed her eyes and waited for the dizziness to go away.

"Um...they were uh...fighting over...over a guy she was talking to. " She stammered as two confused and worried sets of eyes looked at her.

"Brody. Are you okay?" Pride asked. "You're looking pretty pale."

She swayed a bit as another wave of dizziness washed over her. LaSalle could tell that she was getting frustrated with herself. He could hear her mumbling a few choice words quietly.

"What?" Brody asked, agitated.

"Are ya okay? Do you need to sit down?" LaSalle asked, taking a cautious step towards her.

"No...I'm fine." Brody said, feeling as if she was going to pass out. She took a few tiny steps towards the screen but had to stop again as her head swam and her body swayed back and fourth.

"Okay, we dont want anyone fallin' on their face. Come here." LaSalle said, taking her by the arm and guiding her back to her chair. He then crouched down at her level and looked into her tired eyes.

"What's wrong Brody?" LaSalle asked the shaky female agent.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She reassured, smiling lightly.

"Well, if you're sure. Why don't you finish from your seat just to be safe."

"Bill and Alicia, according to the neighbors, were out really late last night drinking. She must've said something to another guy there and her boyfriend, Bill Davis, got angry. He lives in the French Quarter."

"Well, LaSalle, take Brody and go check it out."Pride ordered.

"You got it King." LaSalle responded, walking out to his truck. He quickly stepped in front of Brody and opened the door for her. Then headed to his side of the truck.

"So, what was that about? In the office." LaSalle questioned.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I told you, I'm just tired." Brody said.

"I'm not sure if I believe that." LaSalle stated.

"What do you mean?"

LaSalle parked the car on the side of the street and turned to her. "Brody, I know our little trip to Alaska was really hard on you, and understandably so. I just wish you would talk to me or at least somebody about it. It's not good to keep that all bottled up inside."

"There's nothing to talk about. I couldn't defend myself and the worst thing imaginable happened. End of story." Brody said, feeling her throat tighten.

"You never even went to get checked out."

"There were more important things to do when we came home." Brody stated, becoming defensive.

"Brody, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. If I need help I'll tell you, okay? Now let's go find our suspect." Brody said, hopping out of the truck.

"Says here that it's apartment 203 on the third story." LaSalle read off the paper.

"Oh, over here." Brody said, walking down the hall.

"NCIS! We'd like to ask you a few questions." LaSalle yelled as he knocked on the door.

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Brody whispered to LaSalle.

"Yeah, sounds like it's comin' from inside the apartment."

In one swift movement Brody kicked the door only to see most of the room engulfed in orange flames.

"Call 911!" Brody said as she stepped back into the hall with LaSalle.

Brody watched in horror as the fire quickly spread across the shaggy carpet. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure slumped in the corner. Without thinking, she made her way inside the apartment. _Only a little bit further._ She thought as she weaved her way around the fiery carpet.

"Brody! Brody! Come back! It's not safe!" LaSalle screamed.

"I found him!" She yelled back.

Smoke filled her lungs causing her to cough and feel disoriented. Finally, she made it to the corner. She took the man from under the shoulder and drug him across the floor, careful not to burn him. She drug him back out into the hall and collapsed onto the floor panting and coughing.

"Don't ever do anything like that again!" LaSalle said as he squatted down beside the coughing female agent. After her coughing fit, she bent over and felt the man's pulse. It was strong. Examining his body for other signs of energy, she noticed a bruise of his temple.

"I think this was set up. Look at this bruise. It looks like someone could've knocked him out." Brody said.

"Oh wow. That's gotta hurt. Hey, I think I hear sirens." LaSalle said. "I'll take him down the steps so the squad doesn't have to climb all them stairs with that stretcher." LaSalle said, picking up the man and following Brody down the steps.

* * *

"At least get checked out." LaSalle sternly to the female agent who was leaned over in her desk chair coughing.

"I don't need to. I'm okay." She gasped.

"Well, we can't do nothin until Davis is able to talk. Why don't you just relax?" LaSalle asked.

"You can go home if you want. I won't mind." Pride said.

"Okay. I have a few things to do anyways." Brody said, grabbing her stuff and locking her desk up.

"Try to get feeling better before tomorrow." LaSalle said to the female agent walking out.

"Told you I'm fine LaSalle. But thanks anyways." Brody quipped.

* * *

Something inside of her told her that something just wasn't right. With all the nausea and dizziness she just knew. Now here she was, leaning on her bathroom counter. Minutes felt like hours. Any minute now her timer would be going off.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Her timer went off with a louder ring than she anticipated. Then, with trembling hands she reached for the tiny pregnancy test on the counter. Her breath hitched in her throat as she picked up the small stick.

"No." She said in a hollow voice as her shaking knees finally gave out and she sank down to the side of the bathtub.

"I can't be pregnant! I can't be a mother, not to _his_ child." She moaned as a strangled sob escaped her throat.

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for the lovely reviews. This chapter is mostly about Brody I hope you enjoy. If you have any ideas please review. :)

She pulled herself up from the cold tile floor and glanced up to the clock which read 3:00 a.m. After splashing water on her face and studying herself in the mirror she decided to go lay down for a few hours. Even if she couldn't get to sleep she needed the rest. She pulled back her white sheets and crawled under her covers. To her surprise, she felt her eyelids getting heavy and sleep quickly claimed her.

Bright rays of sunshine filled her room and she stretched across her mattress. Suddenly a wave of nausea swept over her and she quickly jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Her bare feet padded across the cool tile. Brody knelt on the floor trembling as the powerful waves of nausea washed over her. How could she hide this from the team? Another wave of nausea hit her, causing her to throw up whatever she had to eat the night before. She wiped her mouth and leaned her back against the bathtub taking calming breaths.

"I need to go to work." She moaned as she got up from the floor and walked into her bedroom. She pulled a pair of pants and a blouse from her dresser and put them on. Deciding to skip breakfast, she grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

"Mornin Brody!" LaSalle said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Good morning LaSalle." Brody said, trying to act normal.

"Are ya feeling better?" Pride asked, walking in the room.

"Oh..Yes. Much better." Brody said, plastering a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes.

LaSalle noticed this and took a few steps towards her. "How much sleep did yaget last night?" He asked, noticing her bloodshot eyes framed by dark circles.

"A few hours." Brody stated, growing uncomfortable.

"How bout I get you some coffee?" LaSalle asked, pulling her into the kitchen and grabbing her favorite mug.

He poured her a glass full and handed it to her. Her stomach did flip flops as she raised the brew to her lips. She breathed in and out slowly trying to stop the urge to vomit. Taking a small sip, her stomach was already preparing to reject the warm liquid. LaSalle watched as the female agent sat her cup down on the counter and ran out the room towards the bathroom.

"Brody?" LaSalle asked, waking out to their desks where Pride stood at his desk, stunned.

"Okay. How bad was that coffee you gave her?" Pride asked jokingly.

"I have no idea what got into her." LaSalle stated.

"Did you see her this morning? She looked like she'd been crying." Pride asked.

"I saw. I wish she would talk to me." He stated sadly.

"I wonder if she's okay in there." Pride said.

"Do you hear that?" LaSalle asked as they both got quiet.

Coming from behind the bathroom door was the sound of someone crying.

"Oh God, she's crying!" LaSalle stated as he rushed towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. After a few seconds of no reply he pushed open the door and found a pale looking agent Brody slumped against a wall clutching her stomach and sitting by the toilet. A look of panic filled her expression as she quickly stood up and fixed her shirt.

"Brody why are you crying?" LaSalle asked, concerned.

"I'm not." She said, blinking away the unshed tears in her eyes.

"You were." He stated, grabbing her shoulder gently causing her to tense.

"Whatever it is Brody, you can tell me you know that right?" LaSalle asked,taking the shaking agent in his arms.

"I can't." She stated, her breath catching in her throat as she fought an urge to cry again. Dang, these emotions were really messing with her.

"But Brody!" LaSalle said, his voice filled with concern.

"I can't." She said, breaking away from him and fleeing out if the restroom without making eye contact. She quickly made her way to the courtyard, trying to hold it together long enough to get there.

LaSalle stepped out of the bathroom to follow Brody when he was stopped by Pride.

"Let her be, Christopher." Pride said.

Brody finally made it to the courtyard and leaned up against a chair. She pulled out the chair and sat in it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her knees.

"What do ya think is wrong, King?" LaSalle questioned.

"I don't know Christopher. Just give her time."

Please review! I couldn't get this chapter exactly the way I wanted it but oh well :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **2 weeks later...**

"I know you did it!" Brody yelled, jumping up from the table in the interrogator's room.

"Brody." LaSalle said, urging her to sit down.

Brody shot him a confused look and continued to press him for information. "If you don't talk I can press charges for endangering a cop, most likely a DUI based on how drunk you were, and the murder of Alicia Marcus!"

"I didn't murder her!" He shot back.

"All the evidence points to you!" LaSalle cut in, "now just admit it!"

"Don't tell me what to do and not to do!" Davis yelled, anger rising in his voice.

"Oh I think I have that authority right now." LaSalle said, gesturing to the room around him.

An angry grumble filled the room as Davis shot up from his chair and punched LaSalle in the face. LaSalle stumbled back against the wall while Brody quickly slammed Davis into the table. She grabbed the greasy sprigs of hair on the back of his head and slammed his face into the cold metal surface. "Don't ever do that again!" She screamed as anger burned in her eyes and she slammed his face into the table again.

"Brody! Brody stop!" LaSalle pleaded, grabbing her arms and taking her out into the hall.

"We'll be right back." LaSalle glared at the man whose nose was now bleeding all over the table.

"Brody, what got into ya?" He asked the female agent who was staring at her shaking hands.

"He hurt you." She stated simply.

"I'm good now. Doesn't even hurt." He said, pointing to the small purple bruise that had formed on his left cheek.

"I. Don't. Care." Brody said slowly, punctuating each word carefully. "He still hurt you."

"I don't know what is wrong with ya Brody." LaSalle started. "But I think ya just need a hug." LaSalle finished as he wrapped his arms around the female agent and pulled her towards his chest. Brody shook her head and smirked.

"Now why don't you tell me what is wrong?" LaSalle questioned more forcefully than intended. He cringed when he felt her jerk out from his grip.

"For the last fucking time LaSalle, I am fine! So just leave me alone. Damnit! Is it that hard?" Brody yelled as she quickly turned around and crashed into Pride.

"Sorry." She grumbled as she quickly dodged his gaze and went past him.

"Not so fast." Pride said as he grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

She sighed and stared down at the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked, eyeing his two senior agents.

"I don't know, she won't talk to me!" LaSalle said, his voice mixed with a hint of anger.

"Go! I'll finish the interrogation. Work whatever this is out." Pride said, walking into the room and slamming the door.

"C'mere." LaSalle said, dragging her into the bathroom and locking the door.

"What the heck?" Brody said, looking around the room.

"Needed someplace private." LaSalle replied. "Brody, you've been acting strange for the past few weeks, now please, please tell me what's wrong with you." LaSalle pleaded.

Brody turned towards the mirror and leaned herself against the counter. She laughed bitterly "I should've went to the hospital." She said in a low angry voice.

"What do ya mean?" LaSalle asked cautiously, stepping closer and looking at her through the mirror, noticing her watery, bloodshot eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said in a flat tone. He slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin.

"Try me." He said, gazing into her eyes through the mirror.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"What?!" He half yelled in suprise. Spinning her towards him.

"LaSalle please don't make me say it again." She said, tears starting to slide down her face.

"How...? Oh my God...It's not...?" LaSalle asked, his eyes wide.

She nodded in response, now sobbing.

"I can't be a mother, not to his child." She said, sounding weak and desperate, making his heart break.

He reached out his arms and pulled her to his chest, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Shhhh, it's gonna be alright." LaSalle soothed.

"How? This is a problem that just going to get bigger, and not for just nine month either."

"We'll get through this, I'm not gonna let you do it alone." LaSalle said.

"Please don't tell Pride." She pleaded, staring up at LaSalle.

"I won't, not now anyways. You can trust me."

* * *

After sending the murderer and rapist Bill Davis to jail, they wrapped up all the paper work and finished up for the day. LaSalle always seemed to have an eye on her to make sure she was alright. Pride seemed to be pleased with his two agents and after a long stressful day they went home.

Brody turned off her bedroom light and crawled under her warm sheets. She fell into a deep peaceful sleep only to be violently woken up a few hours later by someone holding a cloth to her nose and mouth.

She tried to scream as she struggled against the man's strong grip. Her chest ached for air as she thrashed around. The man yelped as she dug her nails deep into his skin. That was just enough for her to knock his hand away. She quickly rose to her feet as the man charged at her, he rammed into her, knocking her to the ground. Before he was able to pin her wrists down she ripped out a tuft of his blonde hair and threw it up on the bed.

"Stop strugglin' darlin." He whispered in a thick southern drawl, pressing a cool blade to her throat.

He then grabbed the chemical soaked rag and pressed it over her nose and mouth. She unwillingly inhaled and slipped into a blind darkness. She felt her body being lifted and carried out into the night air then thrown into a trunk. She couldn't move, whatever that drug was, made her completely helpless.

Just how he wanted her...

 **Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I'm so terribly sorry! I haven't had the inspiration to write this lately but now I think I'm back. So enjoy, story for leaving you with that cliffhanger.**

Brody woke up violently shaking. The first thing she noticed was the cold, white tiled floor and the bright artificial light above her. Her eyes watered but she bit back her tears. She had to stay alert, stay focused. She then noticed the white nightgown that had been put on her while she was knocked out. The small windowless room that she was trapped in made her feel as if this was all a dream. But sadly, she realized that this is reality. Suddenly the narrow door that matched the walls began to open slowly. A tall man slipped in and smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, I see you have woken up." The man said, a southern drawl in his voice. "How are you feeling?"

Brody stared at the man and clenched her jaw to keep from saying something she might regret later.

"I asked how you were feeling, darlin." He said sweetly, crouching down beside her and rubbing his hand across her jawline.

"What do you want." She growled.

"Well ain't it obvious my dear?... You." He whispered, only mere inches away from her face. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, fighting back waves of nausea that were consuming her.

"You've already had your fun with me. Now let me go!" Brody yelled.

"But...you're my family now." He grinned. He placed his hand on her very slightly swollen stomach and she turned her head away and let out a shaky breath. The female agent's expression then quickly hardened and she stared back up at the man.

"What are you talking about?" She scoffed.

"Oh don't think you can hide it from me. You're pregnant...and that baby is mine!" He laughed and cupped her face.

"You're out of your mind! I'm not pregnant." Brody lied, putting on her best poker face.

"You're lying." He hissed, "now do you wanna see your friends or not?" He asked, growing impatient.

"My...my friends?" Brody stammered.

"Your team."

"And your not afraid that they'll find me?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Not at all." He smirked.

He then pulled the laptop out from under his jacket and placed it in front of her. The screen was black and there was a faint ringing sound.

"I'll leave y'all alone." He said, walking out the door.

LaSalle and Pride showed up on the computer, they stared up from their desks in confusion on to who would be showing up on the plasma screen since they had no dead body that day.

"Help me!" Brody cried out to the two men staring at her, their mouths agape.

"Brody, what's going on? I thought you were home sick." LaSalle asked.

Brody crawled closer to the computer until she was sitting in front of it.

"Help me!" She begged again "it's the man who...who...hurt me." Brody whispered, her voice cracking.

"But we killed him! I saw Loretta kill him." Pride protested, running his fingers through his grey hair.

"No, the other one, he thinks...he thinks this is his child." Brody whimpered moving her hand to her stomach.

"What the hell is going on here!" Pride yelled, more confused than angry. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant." Brody cried, burying her face in her hands.

Pride's mouth fell open and LaSalle quickly nudged him back into reality. "Do you know where you are?" Pride blurted out.

"No...No they drugged me." She said, regaining her composure and putting on a calm face.

"Okay...we'll find ya don't ya worry. We'll be there as soon as we can." LaSalle assured.

"Oh I wouldn't bet on that." Charles said, barging through the door.

"Charles Broussard." Pride growled.

"You let her go! I'll kill you! You son of a bitch. Let her go!" LaSalle yelled, anger laced through every word.

"But me and Merri here are gonna be a family." He grinned, kissing her temple.

"Don't call me that!" She hissed.

"Well somebody's in a sour mood." Charles laughed.

Well getting abducted from your home in the middle of the night really does that to a person." Brody stated bitterly.

"Say goodbye to your team it'll be a long time until you see them again."

"No! No please-" she was cut off and the screen turned black again.

"Son of a bitch!" LaSalle yelled as he ran his fingers through his short sprigs of brown hair.

"Chrostopher, we gotta keep our heads on straight if we wanna find her." Pride urged.

"I know. Let's just, let's go to her apartment and maybe we'll find something." LaSalle said, grabbing his jacket and walking out the doors to his truck.

* * *

"Let me go!" Brody yelled as Charles ran his hands up and down her back, kissing her neck.

"Aww, you'll get used to it honey." He grumbled while moving up to her lips. He was kissing her, forcefully pressing his lips against her non-consenting ones. Brody pushed him off and slid back into a corner.

"Well, goodnight." Charles smiled, licking his lips. "I'll set up your room tomorrow."

 **Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, this took way longer than expected. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy! I have a severe case of writers block and realized its been months since I updated,.so here you go. Please don't yell at me, i tried. :)**

 _She felt her body being drug into the slightly warmer part of the cave. Soft, pale skin raking against the jagged floor. The terrified female agent's struggling was meaningless to the man who weighed a good hundred pounds more than her. He's just too damn strong. His lips landed on hers and his hands roamed freely over the female agents shaking body._ _By now, it's obvious that his intentions involve the very thing she knew was coming. With a forceful tug, her shirt was pulled off of her and thrown across the room. Then the straps of her bra cut into her shoulders and back as he gripped it between her heaving breasts, and yanked upward. Her lacy bra broke_ _with a loud snap causing the end with the hooks to fly around, striking him in the face. Seeing her chance, she pushed him off and bolted for the other room but before she could escape he grabbed her from behind with a vice like grip. Like a rag doll, he tossed her back onto the ground._

 _"Stop!" A strangled cry ripped from her throat, but it's no surprise that he ignored her verbal protest. The female agent palmed his face, pushing him backwards as best as she could. With one hand, he pinched her lips together between his thumb and fingertips, staring into her big, brown, fearful eyes._

 _"It's no use." Thomas snarled, now removing his pants and forcing himself into her. Charles watched from above, the face of the once presumably fearless agent was covered in tears and her eyes squeezed shut trying to block the event from her mind. He wanted her too...he wanted her so bad. Her body, her delightful curves, her full lips, he wanted it all._

 _Thomas finished landing on top of Brody, her small frame shaking and trying to pry the man off of her._

 _"Here lemme help." Charles said, dragging his brother off and pouncing on top the the female agent._

 _Brody screamed, "No!" She felt his hands touching her. Then he grabbed a rock from beside him and knocked her out. The next thing she remembered was being violently shaken and a throbbing pain deep within her abdomen. Thomas was awake again, he dragged her out to where LaSalle and Pride were screaming and left her there like a discarded piece trash._

* * *

"I brought ya breakfast darlin." Charles said sweetly, handing her a steaming plate of eggs and toast. The smell making her nauseous.

"I don't want it." She hissed, her stomach churning at the thought of food, especially from him. Now awake, she noticed a small bed in the corner, a lamp attached to the wall and a black trashcan on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh, well, how do you like the place?" He asked, seeming generally concerned about getting her approval.

"I hate it." Brody said shortly. Trying to irritate her detainer to the point of violence. She could deal with that, but not this sickenly sweet act he was putting on.

"Awe honey, ya will get used ta it soon enough." Charles said, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Brody pushed him away, driving him onto the hard floor. She pressed his shoulders into the tiles as hard as she could causing him to groan. Quickly, she jumped up as he rubbed his aching shoulders. Brody scanned the room for anything to aid her sudden escape, she ran over the wall where the lamp was attached. There was a small rod between the light and the wall. Pulling on it as hard as she could, it broke off as wires zapped and popped.

"Oh no ya don't." Charles said, coming from behind and knocking her legs out from under her. She fell to the floor, landing on her back as Charles stood over her.

"Look who's just lost privileges for lights." Charles snapped, gesturing to the now dark room. He picked her up by her forearms and placed her in bed then stormed out the door.

* * *

"All I have is the DNA from the hair samples which obviously is Charles Broussard's." Sebastian said, feeling defeated by the lack of evidence.

"He sure knows how to cover up his tracks." Pride sighed.

"I thought Charles was the dumb one." LaSalle growled, staring at the pieces of evidence on the counter which consisted of some hair, a picture of a tire track, and a rag.

"The evidence just isn't here." Sebastian whined.

"I couldn't trace the computer either." Patton rolled in, looking frustrated and tired. "That kinda stuff just don't happen with Triple P." He said.

"Well, there's a lot of things that are unusual with this case." Pride said more to himself than anyone else.

"Keep digging, LaSalle and I will go back to the scene...I mean Brody's house and just try to find something else.

 **Well, that was...hard. Thanks for reading any way.**


End file.
